Automatic transmissions generally include at least one planetary gear set and a plurality of shift elements. The shift elements selectively engage components of the planetary gear sets in order to hinder or prevent rotation of the components. Selective actuation of the shift elements adjusts the gear ratio of the automatic transmission and shifts the automatic transmission between its various gears.
Certain automatic transmissions include dog clutch shifting elements. During various gear shifts, the dog clutch is engaged or closed. Engaging the dog poses certain challenges. For example, dog clutch actuation can require precise timing and sensors to activate the dog clutch without noise or damage. However, precision timing can be difficult to achieve, and additional sensors can add to the cost of an associated automatic transmission.
Accordingly, an automatic transmission with features for assisting with actuating a shifting element of the automatic transmission would be useful. In particular, a dog clutch with features for assisting with actuating the dog clutch would be useful.